With a trend in miniaturization of electronic apparatuses, semiconductor devices have also been miniaturized. As semiconductor devices are reduced in size, the impact of leakage currents that may be generated in these semiconductor devices has increased, which can negatively impact the power consumption of these semiconductor devices.
One technique for reducing leakage currents is to divide the semiconductor devices into a plurality of blocks and then apply different voltages to the respective blocks. In order to apply different voltages to the respective blocks from one voltage source, a circuit such as a level shifter is required.